my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1940s * First heard: Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Medium Long Whistle ( Slide Whistle ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio (incomplete) Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) * Brum (2001-2002) * Danny & Daddy Duet * Grim & Evil * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Scary Animals" and "Animal Eggs".) * The Hooley Dooleys * Horrid Henry * Mr. Men & Little Miss * Molang * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Ren & Stimpy Show * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teletubbies (Used every time a piece of tubby toast flies out of the toaster.) * That's So Raven (Only the 2nd half of the sound is used.) * Thomas & Friends * VeggieTales * What About Mimi? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "A Tale of Tails".) * Zot the Dog Movies * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder (2005) * Good Burger (1997) * Radioland Murders (1994) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * When Bob Became a Builder (2005) * VIZ - Fat Slags: Blue Honeymoon (1994) Videos * Barney - Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) (Videos) * Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (Videos) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Heard briefly) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (The last half of it is cut off once.) * Sammy's Science House * Teletubbies 2: Favorite Games PlayStation: * Animaniacs: Ten Pin alley (1998) (Used for Dot's backflip when she gets a strike.) Sega Pico: * Great Counting Caper with the 3 Blind Mice (Video Game) iOS: * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (Video Game) Commercials USA: * Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Watamote Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge